


Case File: Arashi

by StormTales



Series: Halloween Stories [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi is a SCP case study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case File: Arashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexxaSick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/gifts).



> For halloween to alexxasick on Tumblr who requested this prompt. (SCP is a type of writing style. The website is: http://www.scp-wiki.net/)

Item #: SCP-2013

  
Object Class: Euclid

  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP-2013, aka Arashi, is under supervision of Johnny Kitagawa, the creator, who resides in Japan. In the presence of Arashi, protective gear must be worn at all times. Direct eye contact is forbidden, and headphones must be securely covering the ears. Without Kitagawa’s permission, Arashi will not travel abroad.

  
Description: Originally classed as Keter, but class levels changed because of Kitagawa’s enforced management required by law. SCP-2013 consists of five component entities. Each entity resembles closely to homo sapiens with minor differences and are all classified as male. All five had given themselves names and work as a collective group, naming themselves Arashi. The five beings are: Ohno, Sho, Aiba, Nino, and Jun.

  
SCP-2013O (Ohno) is 1.66 meters tall, tanned, and blue eyes. SCP-2013O's age is unknown as is the rest, but Ohno proclaims himself as the oldest. If not confide, he will project sonic sound waves that will induce listeners to his will. Victims will follow his voice to the other SCP-2013s. He is considered a bait.

  
SCP-2013S (Sho) is 1.71 meters tall, sloped shoulder, and red eyes. Sho will consume anything in his path include animals, plants, and humans. SCP-2013S also projects intense sound waves to draw in victims. Reports show victims have fallen for SCP-2013S's highly intellectual outputs. SCP-2013S is documented as the most intelligent of the set. Extreme cautious must be prevalent.

  
SCP-2013A (Aiba) is the tallest at 1.76 meters, green eyes, and has a permanent grin. Unless a victim is present, Aiba will pounce on anyone who makes eye contact and gorge out their internal organs. Recorded and tested to be the strongest and must intense nature in comparison to the rest. When needed, force must be applied to sustain SCP-2013A.

  
SCP-2013N (Nino) is strictly under Security Level 5 and must remain separate from all living species. Height is 1.68 meters tall, palest skin of all five, and possess yellow eyes. When given the chance, SCP-2013N will mate with another species, regardless of gender, on site before he consumes their hearts, leaving the rest for SCP-2013S (Sho).

  
The last entity is SCP-2013J (Jun). 1.73 meters tall, strong facial features with purple eyes. Jun shows the most human characteristics, luring anyone to meet with the other SCP-2013s. All female personnel must remain cautious as SCP-2013J tends to favor the female species.

  
When together as a group, SCP-2013 (Arashi) will seduce any species that listens to their voices or looks at their body motions. They particularly target females, children, and homosexuals. Kitagawa mastered the usage of their abilities as a business. However, before Kitagawa was ordered to restrict them under law, SCP-2013 (Arashi) has proven to be a threat if not carefully monitored. Females, mostly, will fall into victim first by making eye contact. SCP-2013 is similar to that of a succubus. Their humanly features are pleasing to many eyes, luring their prey in. Afterwards, their voices entraps their mind from outside noises.

Communicating victims at this point is useless. Within close range, the victims will faint from what they call “feels” to which SCP-2013 begin their ritual feasting.


End file.
